Avoiding Humiliation
by BadBoyLover
Summary: CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UP! Based on the Marriage Law Challenge on WIKTT. What happens if Dumbledore doesn't force Severus to marry Hermione? What if Ron doesn't offer to marry her either? Will Severus and Hermione still choose each other?
1. Marriage Law Introduction

**Avoiding Humiliation**

**Chapter 1: The Marriage Law**

[AN: Based on the "Marriage Law Challenge" on WIKTT. Hopefully this is a different take on the usual plot. All the fics were starting to look the same, so this is my idea (hopefully a little change)...]

_ I don't own anything about Harry Potter...if I did I'd be living in a castle in London with a view of the Globe Theatre...and I wouldn't write fic about Hermione and Severus being together...It would go straight into the books...The plot for this story is mine, however, thanks to the members of WIKTT for the plot bunny..._

The noise in the Great Hall was so great that Dumbledore had to resort to conjuring a thunderclap and lighning flash to regain control. "If you would all please return to your seats and save questions until I have finished speaking..." Only after the last student was still did he continue, "I know this comes as a shock to us all, but I am afraid that there is nothing that can be done except to comply. The Ministry has made it clear that the new law is permanent and undisputable."

He paused to unroll a parchment scroll that lay in front of him on the table. "By the decree of the Ministry of Magic a marriage law has been passed. This new law requires all pureblood wizards or witches to wed a muggle-born witch or wizard, both over the age of seventeen. Once a witch or wizard turns seventeen they will be eligible to receive petitions from potential suitors. The witch or wizard will have two weeks following their seventeenth birthday to decided upon a spouse, or the Minstry will decide for them. Since the goal of this law is to keep magic thriving through non-squib offspring, the couple will be expected to produce a child within a year of marriage. Failure to do so will be delt with differently for each case." Dumbledore dropped the offending letter and swept the hall with his gaze.

"Since this only pertains to some sixth and seventh years, the rest of you may return to your common rooms," reluctantly the younger students exited the Hall, there feet visibly dragging. They always missed the good stuff. "As for those of you already seventeen, you will start receiving petitions tomorrow and will have two weeks to choose. Ceremonies will not interfere with school, for those of you who will want to remain, but married students are permitted to test out of classes in order to graduate. Those tests will be availiable no earlier than the end of the month, so there will be plenty of time to prepare." Dumbledore finished his speech with a sigh, "I wish you all the best of luck." With that he dismissed the entire group and left for his offices. He seldom agreed with what the Ministry did with its power, but this was by far the worst.

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was thirty-eight years old, the Ministry could not force him to wed someone! The stage in his life where he had wished for a family of his own had long since ended. He knew that dream would never come to pass, not for such a mean bastard like himself, and so he had replaced it. Now he just wanted to live in peace and die with dignity. Anything more was too much to ask for. He stood abruptly after Albus and swooped to his solitude. Tomorrow he would have to start expecting or giving petitions. Yeah, right.

Hermione just sat in stunned silence as Harry and Ron shouted their indignation. She was only seventeen! She still had to complete school and university and find a satisfying job. She did not have time for a husband to tie her down. She had bigger dreams, bigger goals then finding something to cook for supper or choosing a paint scheme. They had crushed the dreams it had taken a lifetime to build and achieve in just a single letter. She stood, leaving the boys to their own devices. Today was her last day of freedom, her last chance to learn something and not just coast through life accepting that things "just were". Tommorrow all the knowledge in the world could not stop the petitions.

_TBC..._

[This was more like a prologue than a chapter, but I thught here was a good place to stop...] 


	2. Predicaments

**Avoiding Humiliation**

**Chapter 2: Predicaments**

"What's the matter, Hermione? I've never seen you look so depressed before, especially while you're doing homework." Harry asked her as they sat in the common room with Ginny and Ron.

Hermione sighed, putting aside her Arithmicancy assignment and staring him in the eyes. "It's been a week and a half since the Marriage Law..." She paused, too humiliated to continue. The silence and questioning stares forced her to continue, and she did so in an exasperated tone. "I haven't received any petitions...at all..."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, while Ginny spoke up, "Why haven't you said anything?"

Hermione's laugh was bitter and without humor, "And admit that no one's wants a bushy-haired, know-it-all for a wife? No guy want's someone who can outsmart them or one who doesn't look like a supermodel. Guys don't want to make conversation about the properties of gilliweed or discuss the symbolism in Hawthorne's _The Scarlet Letter_. What they do want is a trophy wife who will let them have control of the situation and not doubt them. I think everyone's figured out that I'm not the easily-coerced type."

Harry wrapped his best friend in a tight, "You know I'd marry you in a second, Hermione, but I don't have the right genetics..."

Hermione chuckled, "It's alright, Harry. I understand."

"Why don't you marry Ron, 'Mione? He's a pureblood wizard over the age of seventeen..." Ginny gave her brother a confused look. It seemed to ask the question, _Why haven't you asked her, you twit!_

Ron's ears glowed the color of his hair. Harry spoke up, attempting to defend his sputtering friend. "Ron's petitioned for a girl he's fancied for months..."

Both girls looked at him in shock, his entire face now a unattractive shade of green. "So you're letting your best friend sit and rot, for some trollop we've never even met?!"

"Now, Ginny, that's not very fair," Hermione interjected. "You've never met her, she could be lovely. Ron's entitled to marry whomever he wants. It's not his fault I'm repulsive."

"Yeah," Ron stupidly shouted. "Besides, if she says no to me, then I'm all free to marry 'Mione!"

"Oh, so you think I'd want to spend the rest of my life knowing I was your second choice, that we have a pity marriage!" Hermione jumped up and bolted from the room.

"What did I say?" Ginny smacked her thick sibling upside the head. "Let her go, Harry," she added when he moved to follow the distraut witch.

"What about this one, Severus?" A tall, brown-haired man pointed to a photograph of a young blonde witch in pink robes who was blowing kisses at them. She was one of many in a sea of moving airheads and scowling matrons.

"Very funny, Nigel," the Potions Master scowled at the condescending look on his cousin's face. "Just because I actually admitted to needing your help does not mean you have to goad me with children playing dress up and frightening old women. It would be different if you had to go through with this nonsense. He picked up another photo of a sixty-year-old women fanning herself. "Where did you find all of these?"

"I _am_ trying to help. These are the only witches available that I could get pictures of. I had to ask around in Diagon Alley. Muggle-born witches are selling their profiles all over, trying to find a suitable mate to make this law barable." Nigel chuckled as another picture zoomed past his head into the fire, "And the only reason I'm not going through this hell is that I've already married my beautiful muggle-born wife. That is why the family disowned me, remember?"

Severus sighed and sank gracefully unto his couch. He had spent a week and a half searching for a suitable woman or waiting for a request for anyone, and nothing. If he was going to do this, he wanted to be with someone who he could talk to, someone who read more than the lastest issue of _Witch Weekly_. He knew finding someone who knew about his spy status was impossible, which meant he would have to put on the act all the time now, instead of just outside of his chambers. He was too old for more stress in his life. And that's all a wife would be, more stress in his stressful life.

"Well, what about one of Elizabeth's friends," Nigel continued in the silence. Severus shot him a look that would have wilted a venus fly trap. "What? They are all attractive and single."

"Yes, and they all enjoy spending Sunday afternoons watching a ballet or renting a horrendous movie in which there is too much sap." Severus rubbed at his temples, trying to dispell the sharp headache. "They are all sentimental nitwits who wouldn't know the diffence between monkswood and wolfsbane." Severus shook his head to clear the thought of a muggle-born witch who knew that and more.

Severus' hand shook as it hovered about a copy of his thoughts. She was sitting primly, giving only the slightest of smiles to him. "How did you come across this one?" The sharp question caused Nigel to stop his search and join his sour cousin. The look on his face was strange.

"I took that one," Nigel spoke uncertainly, not knowing what was causing this reaction, and not wanting to provoke his short-tempered relative. He was the only one that did not detest Nigel for his choice of spouses. "She was extremely reluctant at first, but agreed when I assured her only one person would see it. Her name is Hermione Granger."

"I know," Severus cut him off. "She is a student of mine."

"So that would be a "no", then?" Nigel prompted him after a few seconds of standing in silence. He took the offending photo from the pile, intending to toss it in the flames like the others.

A pale, cold hand arrested his movements. He did not say a word until the photo was safely in the drawer by his bed. "She's an insufferable know-it-all who is in Gryfindor and best friend's with golden-boy Harry Potter," was all he responded. He did not even aknowledge the fact that he'd kept the photo. "Come, let us get something to eat in the kitchens."

"I do not understand why you are trying to help me find a wife," Severus began as they walked. "I have spent years convincing people that I am mean, evil, and unattractive. No one is going to willingly accept my marriage proposal. We may as well wait for the Ministry to choose a wife for me. This was their idea anyway."

Nigel was about to respond when a figure ran straight into Severus. The bitter man recovered quickly, reaching out to right the student and then composing himself. He did not seem to notice that the girl was crying, or did not care, because before Nigel could stop him, he was already shouting. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger for running into a proffessor and disregarding everyone's safety in the corridors! I could give you a dentention as well, would that suit you?!"

Nigel heard the girl suck in a ragged breath as she finally met their gazes, "I'm sorry, professor. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'll take the point deduction, but please spare me the detention. It won't happen again." When she realized Snape wasn't going to reply, she grabbed her fallen books and made a mad dash for the library.

"Insufferable know-it-all," he heard Severus mutter as they continued on their way. It wasn't until after they had arrived at their destination that he realized something. _How did he know it was Hermione Granger before they saw her face? She was so huddled in on herself she could have been any student. And why didn't he destroy her photo?_


	3. Decisions

**Avoiding Humiliation**

**Chapter 3: Decision **

AN: Thanks for all the beautiful reviews!

"This is just ridiculous!" Hermione ground out, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. She now had twenty-four hours to choose her own husband or the wankers at the ministry would do it for her. It was bad enough that not one single male wanted her, but soon the entire wizarding world would know it.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice floated through the stall door. "Hermione are you in there? Come on, we're gonna be late! Or do you want to spend potions in the girl's lavatory?"

"I'm on my way, Gin. You go on without me, I'll be there in a moment!" Hermione answered, flushing the unused toilet for show and wiping frustratedly at her red, swollen eyes.

Now she would have to put up with the Slytherins and Professor Snape. The day just kept getting better and better.

She cursed her luck as she slid into her seat a moment too late. Just before she had sit down, Professor Snape had entered the room. One more second and she would have been safe. "Miss Granger," his voice dripping with contempt, "I'm so glad that you've deigned to show up in my class...ten points from Gryffindor for being late."

He did not wait for a response, merely ignored the hushed sounds of protest and indignation, and swept dramatically around to put the new potions instructions on the board. Class went smoothly, unless you count Neville burning a whole in the dungeon floor with his lime green potion that should have been a pale purple. Soon the students were bottling their results and filing out of the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were taking there time leaving because they did not have class afterward. Just as they were finally nearing the door, Nigel entered. "Oh hello!" he greeted the three students as they left, noting that that Hermione girl was in the rear. She seemed to recognize him, but only for a second before she turned her attention back to her friends.

Severus could not stop his mind from wandering to that photograph in his desk. Why had he not cast it into the fire with the other pitiful girls? He would never even consider her, so why not? He fought of the nagging voice that told him that he _was_ considering her, or else he would have disposed of the photo. All these aggravating thoughts caused him to snap in greeting at his cousin.

"Good Morning to you too," Nigel replied sarcastically, Severus' mood not unusual. "Have you picked a wife yet?" The comment was so casual it would have been amusing were it not his entire life in question.

Severus scowled, "Your flippant attitude does not amuse."

After dinner Hermione decided to take a walk, needing to be alone and to say goodbye to her happy, single life. Tomorrow she would be tied down to someone who would, no doubt, restrict all of her intellectual endeavors.

She ended up near the woods by Hagrid's hut. Suddenly she remembered all the events in her third year with Remus and Sirius and felt cold fear go through her. No one was around to hear her screams is she needed assistance.

Whipping around to race back to safety, she let out a terrified shriek as her body came in contact with a black figure. She struggled desperately to free herself as a pair of unyielding hands clamped unto her shoulders.

"Miss Granger! Control yourself!" Severus was quickly loosing his patience with the distraught girl who had all but tried to run him over.

The sharp, familiar voice cut through her fear and she froze. "Professor Snape? Is that you, sir?"

"And you're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age," his sarcasm made anger rise in fear's place. "What do you think you are doing out her alone in the dark, only an hour before curfew starts?"

"What do you care, it's not like you were actually worried for my safety. That would require you to have some type of feelings for another human being other than hatred." The biting words escaped her mouth before the filter in her brain could stop them. Subsequently her eyes bulged as they hung in the air between the two.

Severus' glare deepened, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for your impertinence."

Even without the punishment, Hermione still would have uttered the next words that came out of her treacherous mouth. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I've just been irritable lately."

"That, Granger, is no excuse," Severus insisted coldly.

"Forgive me again, sir, I was not trying to escape punishment. I was merely trying to explain that my anger is not directed at you, but at this ridiculous marriage law."

For a moment, Severus' gaze softened and Hermione saw understanding. But only for a moment. "Surely, Miss Granger, your only problem lies in choosing between Weasley and Longbottom. While those proposals are not cause for celebration, at least you will not have the Ministry choosing your fate."

Severus felt ill as he realized all the things that simple response revealed. She would know now. She would know everything because she was indeed the brightest witch in many ages, not just her own.

To his surprise, she did not laugh at him or run away in disgust. She merely hung her head and fought back tears. "You don't think the Ministry will be too horrible about it do you?"

The question was asked with such childlike innocent and hope that Severus fought the urge to grab her shoulders once again. "What do you mean, Miss Granger?" Surely, she was not in the same predicament as he. There would be no reason for men to shy from her. She was young, brilliant, and had a sort of Shakespearian beauty.

Hermione could not stop herself from confessing to this uncaring man. "I received no proposals, sir." This soft admission startled her from her stupor and she ran all the way back to the castle to get away from the biting comments she knew would follow.

Severus stood stunned as he watched her retreat. He could not silence the thought that rose in his mind, _are all the men in the wizarding world blind idiots?_ Then a terrifying thought, one that made him return to his rooms and grab a peice of parchment, _ does that include me?_

The owl stopped in front of Hermione at breakfast the next morning, nibbling on some toast before flying away.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

The Ministry had a spouse chosen for you to be announced today, but that will be put on delay. We have received a petition for you on behalf of one Severus Snape. You have another twenty-four hours to choose between this petition or our choice. We can not disclose the name of the other suitor, as that would not be fair to other witches and wizards who were not given this extention.

Cornelius Fudge

Ministry of Magic

She ignored the questions from her friends as she left the Great Hall in a hurry to find Professor Snape in his dungeons.

Severus looked up at the knock at his office door. "Enter," he responded before the door crept open.

Hermione Granger strode right up to his desk and looked him square in the eye. A piece of parchment was gripped in her fist, so he could deduce the reason for this visit. However, instead of ranting at him as he expected, one word passed her lips. "Why?"

Without breaking her defiant stare, he answered her with all the honesty he would allow at the moment. Part of that answer he would not even admit to himself. "It seems we were in the same situation, Miss Granger. I was merely trying to avoid the humiliation of a Ministry-chosen, bubblehead."

Still not convinced she tried again, "Why me?"

And still the honesty, "You were the only witch I could think of that also did not have another choose who would still allow me some semblance of peace in my work. I wish to continue teaching and research, and do not need a clinging wife and child. I assumed you would still want to continue your own education."

Hermione said nothing else, just gave him a calculating look and a subtle nod, and left him to his work. Severus allowed himself a small smile. Already she was granting him his wished of peace and quiet.

Hermione watched as the brown owl carried away her fate in it's cold, sharp talons.

TBC...

AN: Let me know what you think. Did I keep them in character enough? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Avoiding Humiliation**

**Chapter 4 **

AN: So I'm a horrible, horrible person. I hope there are people who still want to read this...

At breakfast the next morning Hermione was surprised at how normal everything seemed. She had arrived in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, and Ginny as usual. They sat in their regular spots at the Gryffindor table. They had the same breakfast foods and the same tea. A glance at the Head Table told her that nothing had changed there either. Professor Snape was in his normal spot to the left of Dumbledore and looked as annoyed and unhappy as ever. She realized that this could mean two things: one, that Professor Snape had not been notified of her decision and was waiting to be paired by the Ministry, or two, that he had indeed found out about her accepting him as a husband and found the idea repulsing and was regretting his decision.

The next moment two owls dropped two different peices of parchment in her breakfast and distracted her from her self-depricating thoughts. She opened the one with the Ministry seal first and saved the smaller one for last.

_Dear Miss Granger,_ the Ministry letter began.

_We have received your answer and we thank you for your expedient reply. Severus Snape has also been notified of your decision and given leave to proceed with the process._

_Thank you again for your cooperation in this matter and have a happy marriage,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

Hermione scoffed as she finished the letter. "Have a happy marriage," as if he cared about the lives of the witches and wizards he was ruining. She opened the other letter next, all the while aware of the curious stares of her friends.

_Meet me after breakfast in my office to discuss our next course of action._

That was it. The letter had no adress and no personal closing. But Hermione knew that it was from Professor Snape, her husband to be. He was consise and business-like. Part of her was offened by his lack of interest, but the other part of her was greatful that he didn't seem to be changing. At least her whole world wasn't being flipped upside down. Professor Snape would remain his caustic and intimidatiing self, and she could continue to be her curious and knowledge-seeking person.

She looked up at the Head Table again and noticed that Professor Snape had gone to his office to wait for her. She had better hurry if she was going to talk with him and make it to Herbology on time. Telling the boys she would explain later, she gathered her things and made her way to the dungeons.

Outside of his office she paused and took a deep breath before pushing open the heavy oak door. Professor Snape was behind his desk, which was covered with stacks of papers. He appeared to be grading papers and Hermione watched as he finished with a particularly sour look on his face. "Why are most students such dunderheads?" His tone was frustrated and Hermione realized that he was indeed addressing her. "Is it really that hard to memorize the properties and uses of potions ingredients?"

She wasn't sure how or why, but she managed to give her teacher and future husband an honest answer that did not infuriate him like she thought it might. "well, sir, not every student is blessed with the memory for such things or the knack of combining them. Some have horrible recollection for plants while others find caring for animals much easier or seeing the future a second nature. And it's especially difficult to concentrate on potions when you feel intimidated and afraid of your mentor. Some find it easier, and are more willing to learn, if the teacher is nurturing and encouraging."

Severus sat dumbfounded as his present student and future wife gave him an honest and heartfelt answer. There was no bitterness in her voice towards him, only a sincere wish to give him advice. Perhaps that is why he didn't yell at her for her impertanance and disrepect. He merely inclined his head to her. "Have a seat, Miss Granger."

Once she was seated across from him he leaned back in his chair and entwined his fingers thoughfully under his chin. "So, Miss Granger, it appears that our relationship is going to change. We are now bound by our word to the Ministry to become wed. As a result, your station here at Hogwarts should got through some changes if you and I are to be on more equal terms with each other. I do not wish to be wed to a student, as I am sure you do not want the stigma of being professor's favorite. If we were wed now the students would no doubt harass you about how you acquire your nearly perfect scores. Since I know that you deserve those scores, I do not wish you to be put through that embarassment. Also, student-teacher relationships are against the rules. Therefore, I have informed the Headmaster of our positions and he has excused you from all of your classes indefinitely."

It was here that Hermione interrupted before he could continue. "But Professor! I thought you understood my wish to continue my education! I will not be a Syltherin wife who merely sits around taking care of the kids and spending money. I wish to do something with my life, to help the wizarding world in some way!"

Severus smirked inwardly at Hermione's passion and indignation. She truely amused him at times. She was so talented and intelligent and yet in this matter she was ignorant. He decided to relieve her of her torment before she truely got on his nerves with her yelling. "Really, Miss Granger, for someone so bright, you can be truely stupid. I do not wish to deny the wizarding world your talents and abilities as much as you do not wish to become a housewife."

Before Hermione could react to his veiled compliment he continued, "Your dismissal from classes is merely to give you the time you will need to study for your exams. Though I have no doubt that you have read ahead, I also have no doubt that you will wish to study before taking the exams that will determine if you graduate or not."

Hermione relaxed at his sensible solution. "So you've planned out my academic course, Professor, but have you thought about the rest? What are we to tell the school, my friends, my family?" She had no doubt that he had this aspect planned out as well.

"As for the school, all of the professors and staff have already been notified. The rest of the school need not be told until the actual ceremony, really. I do not wish to be the topic of gossip for longer than necessary. As for your friends and family, you may tell them whatever you like. We need not set a date for the ceremony until after your exams, so you need not worry about that. All other plans can be thought out after the wedding. After you graduate and we are wed, you have some decisions to make about your future. Until then, concentrate on doing well and graduating in the highest esteem."

This last felt like a dismissal so Hermione stood and prepared to spend the day in the library without worrying about what to tell her friends that night in the Common Room. "Thank you, Professor Snape." Her look said what she was afraid too, _for everything. For accepting me when no one else would._ She felt as if she owed him so much for this. She dared not think what awful pureblood they would have stuck her with.

"You'd better start refering to me by my given name, Miss Granger. It will make things less constrained and awkward."

"You too, then, Severus." The name felt awkward and uncomfortable in her mouth.

"Indeed. See you at dinner, then, Hermione." Her name sounded as equally awkward in his.

Hermione sighed as she made her way to the library. Things could have gone a lot worse, she realized, and yet the whole situation was still irritating and terrifying. But soon she buried those thoughts and began to concentrate on studying information she'd already committed to heart.

Severus sighed as he made his way to the Potions classroom. Things could be a lot worse. He could be stuck with Pansy Parkinson. And yet, he was terrified of his life to come. He was not fit for a wife, especially a young and vibrant one like Hermione Granger. But soon he abandoned those thoughts to begin terrifying students who did not care to pay attention or were too stupid to grasp the elementary lesson.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, first off, I just want to apologize for not updating this story in almost 6 years. I know all too well what it's like to get hooked on a story that isn't updated. I will not make excuses, just know that this time I plan to finish what I started. Now that the series is over, I have a broader scope for this story. The first 4 chapters were vague as to the timeline and I intend to address this issue in further chapters. I will stick to the general ideas in the books, but most of the content will veer away from cannon. Obviously, Dumbledore is still alive and its set in sixth year, so Severus has yet to save Draco and Harry has not yet started his search for the Horcruxes. Since we all know what happens in the books, this story will concentrate on the events as they relate to the budding relationship between Severus and Hermione. I hope this time around, I do not disappoint.

**Avoiding Humiliation**

**Chapter 5**

Severus sighed as he sat at the Head Table trying to enjoy his breakfast. He was glad it was a Saturday morning because if he had to deal with high-strung, nervous students all day he would most likely snap and be sent to Azkaban for endangering a minor. The students were in an uproar because all those over the age of seventeen were paired off by personal choice or by ministry involvement and now they were preparing for their futures. Their excitement bubbled down to the younger students, making it impossible for anyone to concentrate on academia.

It was for this reason that Dumbledore announced last night that classes would be postponed for the next two weeks. This time was for the students affected by the Marriage Law to prepare for testing and plan weddings. The younger students would be sent home for a brief break and would return to continue there school work unencumbered.

Tonight, the Order would be meeting at Grimmauld Place to discuss the Marriage Law and other related topics. For the first time, Severus was to make it clear to everyone involved that he was indeed working for the side of Light. In the coming months, he would need their support. Especially now that Hermione would be intimately involved in all of his movements. He needed them to be completely supportive so that no harm would come to her. He kept telling himself that the reason he is so worried about her is that she is so innocent.

Thoughts of his future wife made his gaze once again slide over to the Gryffindor table where she sat with her friends. They had not seen each other since the previous day when they discussed their changing relationship. As appalling as this whole ordeal was, Severus could not help but think that it could have gone much worse. Hermione was extremely level-headed for her age. She might even provide the support he had been craving in his life up until now. Severus sighed again as he crushed that hope before it blossomed; he had long ago given up on the hope that he would have someone in his life to help him bare his burdens. Even if Hermione was his wife in name, he couldn't very well expect her to want to be his true partner. She was just looking for someone to marry who would leave her to continue her furture plans, whatever those may be.

As Hermione sat with Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table, she tried to stop herself from continuously looking up at the Head Table. She had managed to avoid speaking to her friends yesterday by spending the entire afternoon and evening in the library, not returning to the Common Room until she was sure they were all sleeping. She did not wish for them to catch her staring at Professor Snape before she could break the news to them gently.

"Let's go down to the lake and talk after breakfast," Hermione offered in response to her friends inquiries. "We all have a lot to talk about." Her friends wholeheartedly agreed and began to stuff their faces so that they could hurry to the lake.

Hermione sighed. If she was completely honest with herself, she was glad that Ron decided to pettition for Lavendar Brown. She loved Ron, like a brother, but she did not want to spend the rest of her life dumbing-down her thoughts and pretending to care about Quidditch. If she was brutally honest, she would even go as far as to admit that she was fortunate to have such a brilliant man as Severus Snape as her husband. A part of her was kind of excited about the prospect of the intelligent conversations they could have and how much she could learn from him.

_Don't be silly, Hermione. Professor Snape will be your husband only in name. He wants someone to leave him alone; he doesn't want to be true partners._

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm kind of excited about the break." This of course from Ron.

"Seriously, Ron?" Ginny frowned at her brother. "You may be older than me, but I swear an outsider wouldn't be able to tell." Harry chuckled and squeezed Ginny's hand.

Hermione smiled at her friend's antics. It was hard to believe that their carefree days would soon be over. On top of the Marriage Law, they would be included in an Order meeting tonight. It seemed kind of silly to her to be worried about weddings when Deatheaters were on the loose.

"So, perhaps we should get this over with." Hermione wanted this over with. She was tired of her stomach being in knots. "Since it's completely obvious that Ginny petitioned for Harry and that Ginny's parents would never allow her to leave the protection of Hogwarts, I can only assume that Ginny will continue her education, while Harry tests out of classes so he can concentrate on Order business." At Harry's nod she continued, "So that leaves you and me, Ron."

Ron blushed, "Well, I petitioned for Lavendar Brown. She accepted, but wishes to stay at Hogwarts. We'll most likely get married this summer and she will come back to school for her seventh year. I'm going to finish out this year and study extra hard so that I can take my tests before the wedding. While Lavendar is finishing Hogwarts, I will most likely get a job and find a house for us."

Hermione nodded. From what she could gather about the Law, couples could put off having children for multiple reasons. Finishing school and finding a steady job were among them. Although the Ministry wanted magical offspring, they also wanted those offspring to be raised in a stable enviroment. They didn't need children running around whose parents cannot support them.

Finishing her thought process, Hermione realized that they were all looking at her. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Please let me finish before you comment." Her friend's nodded in an attempt to hurry her along. "No, you have to promise."

"Out with it, Hermione! It can't be that bad!" Ron was trying to be supportive.

Looking down, Hermione forced the words out of her mouth, "I'm going to marry Professor Snape. After a run-in at the Shreiking Shack, we both realized that we were going to be forced to marry someone the Ministry chose for us if we did not receive any petitions. So, Professor Snape petitioned for me and I accepted..." Hermione trailed off and looked up, expecting a storm of indignation and disgust. Instead, she saw three stunned faces.

Harry recovered first. "Jesus, Hermione! Whoever the Ministry would have picked couldn't have been THAT bad. They would have at least picked someone our AGE. And we don't even know for sure who he is loyal too!"

At this point, Ron broke in, "Ew, Hermione, you can't actually be thinking of having kids with the greasy git! That's disgusting!"

Hermione stood as she felt her temper rise. She looked to Ginny, "Anything scathing to say before I continue?" Ginny shook her head silently, knowing full well her friend did not make dicisions lightly.

"For your information, Harry, whoever the Ministry picked could have been worse! You know how important my education is to me. I refuse to be just someone's housewife. Professor Snape and I have come to an agreement on the subject. He will allow me to continue my education unencumbered if only I allow him the privacy to continue his work. And since neither one of us wishes to be on unequal footing, I am going to graduate as soon as possible before we marry and them I will probably go on to university or take an apprenticeship. As for the loyalty issue, if I were to be petitioned by a Voldemort supporter, think of what that would mean. I'm sure the Ministry has no way of screening for potential Deatheaters before they make some unwitting muggle-born marry them. Can you imagine? Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape and that's good enough for me...and it should be good enough for you!"

With that, Hermione stormed off. She knew she was being childish, but she really couldn't stand being with them for another minute. She would give them time to process the news and give herself a chance to prepare for the Order meeting. She decided to spend the rest of the morning taking a kuxurious bubble-bath away from the possibilities of running into her friends.


End file.
